


No Animal is Harmed in This Story

by pendamaris



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Even when author only wants to write angst now, M/M, M/M is legal in SK, Not That Fluff, Not angsty, Seungmin and Jibeom appear once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendamaris/pseuds/pendamaris
Summary: Sungyoon thinks Jangjun is cheating.Jangjun thinks he can fool Sungyoon.[Hiatus during the Lent. I am sorry. Have a good day!]





	No Animal is Harmed in This Story

Sungyoon glares angrily at his smartphone. The screen dims then turns dark completely. He tosses the gadget to his bed, the poor thing bouncing briefly before landing on the middle of the mattress. Sungyoon snatches his towel that is hung on the edge of his bunk beds, wringing it hard before he walks to the door and closes it with a bang.

The deafening voice still echoes at their dorm before the door is opened again and Sungyoon runs to his bed. He does not need even a minute to go back (he forgot that he already took a shower) and grab his phone. He presses the sleep button then slides the screen on.

Still no reply from his boyfriend.

He almost throws the phone to the ground when Jibeom interrupts him.

“Hyung, what are you doing?” Jibeom asks, speaking in _satoori_ , “Why do you want to throw your phone?”

“Jangjun is not answering my calls and replying to my message,” Sungyoon answers, his fingers jab the screen repeatedly.

Jibeom blinks confusedly at Sungyoon, “Then you can ask him in person.”

“He is home?” Sungyoon gawks at Jibeom.

Jibeom nods, “Yes, he is home. He is outside, talking with-”

Sungyoon exits the room before Jibeom finishes speaking. He has his left hand balled to a fist, and his phone clutched tightly on his right hand. He marches outside and snorts in disbelief when he sees Jangjun disturbing Seungmin. The one half of ‘98 liner in their group is sitting across Jangjun while the brat is trying to disturb him from folding his clothes.

“Stop tickling my feet, go take a shower, hyung,” Seungmin pulls his left foot from Jangjun’s hold.

Jangjun reaches for Seungmin’s right foot instead, “No, it is fun to help you.”

“You are torturing him rather than helping,” Sungyoon makes his presence known.

Jangjun turns to him, his smile widening, “Oh, hyung!”

Sungyoon does not smile back. He looks at Seungmin, tilting his head a little. Seungmin clears his throat then exclaims in faux cheeriness, “I am done folding my clothes.” He gathers his clothes, scoops them up then walks away from a smiling oblivious Jangjun. Sungyoon pats Seungmin’s right shoulder when he passes Sungyoon.

Sungyoon approaches Jangjun then sits at Seungmin’s previous place. He folds his hands in front of his chest and crosses his legs, “Why didn’t you answer my calls or reply my messages?”

“You sent me messages and called me?” Jangjun knits his brows, then withdraws his phone from his pocket, “Heheheh…you did.”

Sungyoon glares at him, “Yes. I did. What did you do today? You were gone when I woke up this morning. Today is our day off.”

Jangjun avoids Sungyoon’s eyes, “I was at the company. Dongwoo-hyung asked me to come. He said he would take me somewhere.”

Sungyoon’s eyes still in Jangjun, “Then why did not you tell me?”

“It was so sudden, hyung. I did not want to wake you too,” Jangjun explains.

Sungyoon gives side eyes to Jangjun, “You did?”

Jangjun hits Sungyoon’s shoulder playfully, “Ey, hyung. What’s with your expression?”

Sungyoon gives him a dirty look before he sighs and unfolds his hands, putting them on the floor, making him leans backward, “Fine. Have you eaten?”

“Yes. Hyung?” Jangjun pats Sungyoon’s lap then lies on the floor and puts his head on Sungyoon’s lap.

“I haven’t,” Sungyoon answers, carding his fingers on Jangjun’s head, touching the strands gently.

“Why?”

“I want to eat with you, you brat,” Sungyoon flicks Jangjun’s forehead.

“Ouch, hyung!” Jangjun covers his forehead from Sungyoon’s attack.

“What? Hurt? You deserve it. How could you be MIA without even calling me or informing me?”

“That is the point of MIA, no? If I informed you it was not MIA,” Jangjun plays with the seam of Sungyoon’s pants.

“You get a point there,” Sungyoon pouts, looking down at Jangjun, “but next time you can tell me first you know.”

“Okay!” Jangjun brings his right hand to tickle Sungyoon’s chin. Sungyoon swats his hand away from his face.

“Take your filthy hands off of me.”

Jangjun sniffs his hand, “It does not smell anything.”

“No. You stink. Go shower or whatever,” Sungyoon pushes Jangjun’s head from his lap none too gently.

Jangun rubs the spot, whining, “I smell good! Here!” he thrusts his armpits to Sungyoon.

Sungyoon glares but still leaning forward to check. He finds that aside from his subtle body odor that he hates (loves), Jangjun smells good. Too good actually. Like he bathed himself in cologne or slept in bed of roses.

Sungyoon nods, satisfied with what he finds, then nudges Jangjun to move, “Still you have to go take a shower. Go go!” he pats Jangjun’s ass.

“Can I just take one after we eat?”

“I do not want to eat with you before you clean up.”

“Hyungggggg~”

“No.”

“Hyunggggg~ Why are you so-”

“No cuddles before you clean up.”

Jangjun rises from the floor, walking in strides to the bathroom, while shouting on top of his lungs, “NO ONE INSIDE RIGHT?! WATER I AM COMING!”

Sungyoon snorts, shaking his head seeing his boyfriend’s extra ass. He does not really mind actually, they have been in worst situation. Nestle closely after dance practice, bodies plastered with sweat, seeking comfort and taking some break before the continuous dance routine.

He moves to the kitchen, attempting to mix something for him and Jangjun (the others alreay ate) reading Jaeseok’s simple recipe of fried rice pinned on the outside of their fridge, before he starts cooking.

He is in the middle of cracking the eggs, when he comes to a realization.

It is not Jangjun’s usual cologne that he recognizes. It is a present from him for their 1st anniversary so of course Sungyoon knows how it smells. It is not that familiar fragrance. The scent is too florals, and Jangjun is usually not a fan of it.

Sungyoon cocks his head. Maybe Jangjun bought a new one? Want to try something different? Even if he is not too fond and never changes his before?

Sungyoon resumes his poor attempt of cooking but stops again when he comes to another realization. He turns his eyes at the closed bathroom door with horror.

Is that really Jangjun’s?

Or is that someone else's?

**Author's Note:**

> Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii
> 
> I know I shouldn't start a new one after months not updating when my other fic is not yet completed but hey I miss Jangyoon. 
> 
> This will be short. Promise to myself. 
> 
> And Jaeseok will always be there somewhere in my fic cause OT11. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Kudos and any comments are welcomed. Bye :)


End file.
